The present disclosure relates to disposable urology drainage bags and particularly, to urology drainage bags that attach to surgical tables. More particularly, the present disclosure relates, in large part, to urology drainage bag systems having devices that clamp onto the accessory rails of surgical tables.
Urology drainage bags that collect fluids during urological procedures are known. For example, Allen Medical Systems, Inc. markets the URO CATCHER® system, model number O-UC4 that can be used with URO CATCHER drapes, model numbers 0-UC31 and O-UC32, and with Brachytherapy drapes, model numbers A-50007 and A-50008. While the drapes are disposable, the URO CATCHER® system includes reusable accessory rail clamps and a flexible band that interconnects the clamps. Before re-use, the clamps and band are cleaned and may be sterilized. Furthermore, when not in use, the clamps and bands of the prior art URO CATCHER® system need to be stored somewhere.